


i think i like you (no, i'm whipped)

by sapphireblu



Series: turn the noise up, let's become one [7]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Implied Relationships, M/M, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: Barista!Sungwoon and his not-so-secret secret admirer





	i think i like you (no, i'm whipped)

Sungwoon glanced up behind his counter upon hearing such commotion from the coffee shop corner and his gaze immediately falls upon a certain dark brown haired male with the loudest laugh amongst the five friends. It’s rather a usual sight on Sungwoon’s evening shift that will end in two more hours or so.

The red haired male let out a yelp when someone smacks his butt lightly and he scowls at the sight of Ong Seongwoo, grinning widely next to the smaller male, teasing his not so secret crush towards the stuffed cheeks male with the loudest laugh he ever heard, or simply said, _Kim Jaehwan_.

“C’mon, Sungwoon hyung.” Seongwoo calls in when he finished prepare a customer’s order. “Stop ogling at the poor boy. Just asks him out already.” The taller between the two stands leisurely next to him. “Do I need to ask Daniel for help, huh?”

As if on cue, Daniel – Seongwoo’s boyfriend and Jaehwan’s roommate – glanced up and waving excitedly to their direction, showing his cute smile towards them and Sungwoon heaves a breathy sigh of how love struck his friend is. Yes, he would admit that Daniel is cute but it’s nothing compared to Jaehwan, whom now also glancing up and put an awkward smile when they exchange glances briefly.

“See? He’s looking at you, hyung.” Seongwoo nudging up his side when Sungwoon suddenly busying himself to wiping the already clean counter. He really couldn’t maintain a proper eye contact with Jaehwan for more than two seconds, let it to ask him out alone. Sungwoon could probably faint on his feet before it happened.

“I don’t know.” He shrugs with a loud huff, briefly glanced to the said corner before straighten up his back upon the bell chimes and few customers are already lining up before them. Sungwoon is back on his business smile for a moment and he is not even realizing a lingering eye towards him when he is not looking.

Daniel waves goodbye to the rest of the group, leaving him and Jaehwan still seated on their respective chair and the auburn male just nudging his friend’s side up, startled the poor boy. Daniel then leans closer, whispering with such a hushed, encourages tone.

“Sungwoon’s hyung shift will end in fifteen minutes, walk him home then.” Daniel said. “I’ll be at Seongwoo’s place tonight, so do what you need to do with Sungwoon hyung later on.” He then winks and Jaehwan starts to blush even more, not even dare to imagine _what he needs to do with Sungwoon hyung later on_.

“Y-yah, Niel. I- I’m not –“ Jaehwan stuttering on his words but nothing comes out from his mouth whilst Daniel just chuckling lightly. His friend is too whipped with the red haired male but Jaehwan would never admit it, so when Seongwoo texted him earlier on, out of his pitiful feeling towards their friend, Daniel just immediately agrees. Jaehwan and Sungwoon needs to end up their own misery with their own hands.

So, at nine o’clock sharp, Jaehwan is seen standing fidgety on the dimmed alley next to the coffee shop, where the staff room located and startled himself when the door creaking open noisily. Sungwoon walks himself out, bundled on a blue stripes long sleeve shirt above plain black tee and black pants, his bag straps hanging leisurely on his shoulder. The red haired male then comes into an abrupt stop whilst seeing the familiar figure.

“Oh, hey?” He greets rather nervously when Jaehwan glanced up, smile awkwardly when they exchange gazes. “Are you waiting for someone?” _Me?_

“Y-yes.” Jaehwan hates how he couldn’t form his word properly. “Uhm –“

“Yes?”

The slightly taller male messages his nape nervously. The word is stuck in his throat but Jaehwan swallows it rather roughly, eyes wandering on the ground before him. Even with Daniel’s encouraging suggestion earlier on, Jaehwan still find it hard to act it out altogether.

“Do you need to say something to me because I need to catch the last bus in – fifteen minutes.” Jaehwan glanced up, panicky. He has to – _must_ – be brave to say it out loud before he lost the chance that he made himself.

 “C-can I walk you home today, hyung?” Comes Jaehwan’s stutters reply after a very long pause.

Sungwoon rolls his eyes surprisingly, almost – _almost_ – doubts himself this time between the deafening silences of the alley. He couldn’t believe what his ears are hearing just now. It might be just a mere imagination but with a nervous Jaehwan stands before him, it hard to say it’s just a dream.

“What did you just said earlier, Jaehwan?” Sungwoon can’t help but feels excited to rolls out the latter male’s name from his tongue. “I’m surely heard something.”

The dark brown haired male makes a visible gulp and Sungwoon couldn’t tear his eyes just now. He feels something twitching inside him but didn’t quite comprehend for _what_ thing it is.

“Can I walk you home today, Sungwoon hyung?” Jaehwan repeats with an apparent reddening face, as his hoodie jacket didn’t really make a good job to hiding it. He felt a nervous heat all over his face now, so he is staring back on the ground again.

Sungwoon would squeals loudly but he is trying hard to gather his calm composure and looking not too excited with their sudden progress but his body reacts the other way. He soundlessly walks closer, tiptoeing to the slightly taller male and braces himself to just put a quick peck instead saying _yes_ verbally.

When there is no answer heard within second but rather wet lips smacked on his right cheek, Jaehwan couldn’t help but feel so much surprised. He then heard a voice attacking his eardrum in no time and Jaehwan swallows rather hard.

“I didn’t say no to you, so I think you’ve got your answer, Jaehwan.”

A confused blink follows as Sungwoon quickly retreat himself and shuffling his steps with a light feeling in front of Jaehwan. The dark brown haired male still not believe for everything happened in less than a minute ago but he rather chasing Sungwoon with a jumpy steps before they reach the end of the alley. Sungwoon spots the same shade with his hair when Jaehwan finally closing their gap and looking at the older male face under the bright lights of the lamp street above them.

“Hyung, are you serious? I- I mean you –“

“What?”

“No, I mean, we – whatever.”

Sungwoon then shyly interlaced their fingers and almost drag Jaehwan to the nearest bus stop and both are blushing intently when they finally seated themselves next to each other on the corner side of the bus, fingers still locking against each other. It probably never happened if Jaehwan never encouraged himself to approach the smaller male today.

They walk down for two more blocks before arriving at the concrete building of Sungwoon’s rented apartment. The red haired male glanced up but reluctantly to let their fingers go.

“I live here, on the ninth floor.” He announced rather quietly. “Y-you may come at other time.” He said. “It’s already late, you’ve must go back now.” He throws his word out of nothing, but still hoping to prolong this moment.

Jaehwan’s mind processing everything rather quickly and he contemplated to go on with his next step or not because they just having a small talk – _a proper talk_ – between each other less than an hour ago. But, there is always curiosity wins over someone else’s mind and it did to Jaehwan’s mind tonight.

“Yes, it’s already late to go back now, hyung.” Jaehwan opted to smile after smoothly twisted Sungwoon’s words with his own version and the older male blushing more intently, trying not to interpret the whole sentence into something out of his imagination, but he can’t. It actually is.

“It indeed is.” Sungwoon replies, challenging the taller male by closing their gap and angling his head, leaving barely an inch for their lips to be touched. “It’s _late_.” He whispers.

The younger male swallows hard to the inviting scene folds before him. He really didn’t expect to have such a rapid progress, but here they are. Almost kissing his crush after months of being admirer, but as curiosity wins him at his best, Jaehwan jumps on the chance.

Sungwoon letting out a relief gasp when Jaehwan crashing their lips altogether, not so innocently but less passionate. It’s just on the right amount and Sungwoon decides that he likes it. He kisses back for a while, to giving it a taste, before breaking it on his own because he just realize where they are standing just now.

“To my apartment.” He quietly whispers, dragging along the love struck boy behind him, fingers still interlock. He heaves a relief sigh when they step into an empty elevator and Jaehwan just kiss him again every now and then. The younger male giving much fluid movement on their lips when they reach Sungwoon’s front door, hazily punching the pass code and hopping easily on the younger male’s waist after slams the door shut and throwing his bag rather aimlessly to the floor.

The red haired male got his back on the wall as Jaehwan swiftly turns them around without breaking the kiss. It becomes more heated by kisses only as Sungwoon then moan softly when Jaehwan trying to opening him up in no time.

He guides them to his bedroom and Sungwoon hoists himself down, eyes much darkening whilst they exchange gaze to each other’s orbs. He steals another kiss as Sungwoon feels so jittery for the thing that’s about to come.

“I like you.” Sungwoon then confesses, whispers in such a hushed tone. He such whipped for the dark brown haired male since he knows when. “I really like you.”

Jaehwan smiles lightly. “I like you too, hyung.” He kisses. “And I can’t help to not kiss you back then because you really are so cute.”

Sungwoon chuckles but locks their lips again, adding more passion as much as he could deliver to the younger male. He really feels content right now.

Their night just has begun.

 

###

 

They kisses like there is no tomorrow, attacking each other’s lips with utmost passion and affection to deliver their newly acknowledge feeling towards each other. Sungwoon discards his long sleeve shirt in between, giving less friction to his body as Jaehwan shed his hoodie jacket rather fast. It’s not even last for a minute when they reach each other’s lips again in no time.

When they are parting for air in such couple minutes or later, they could see that their state are similarly sporting each other with much messy state and slightly opening mouth, panting breath. Sungwoon closing their gap again and stole another kiss.

“We should’ve done this much earlier, mister.” He said albeit lightly chuckling whilst Jaehwan aims for his lips again. “I like the feeling of kissing you.” The red haired male softly moans when another fluid lips movement locking on his own plush one. “And you’re a good kisser yourself.”

“Oh, is that praise, hyung?” Jaehwan quirks an eyebrow in amusement, hands leisurely circling on the smaller male’s slender waist. “I’ve never gone far but a peck with my niece actually.”

“Really?” Another kiss being stolen. “Are you inexperienced in _other_ things too?”

Jaehwan let out an unknown smirk, pulls the smaller male closer to confront his wanting front. “Why don’t you figure out yourself then, Sungwoon hyung?”

They both are quite a talker behind closed door and didn’t want to back down before makes the other flustered. So far Sungwoon could say that they are much equal.

“I didn’t even believe that you were the same person who shyly asked to walk me home earlier, Jaehwan.” Sungwoon slips his hands on the rim of the younger white plain tee, threatening to rile it up in no time. “Where did that Jaehwan go, hm?”

The said male let out a breathy chuckle, but slides his hands rather shamefully to Sungwoon’s blooming fat cheeks and squeeze lightly, producing such a grimace on the shorter male face when Jaehwan glancing briefly at him. He then heard whines when he bucks his own hips to give Sungwoon the glimpse of his slightly hardening cock.

“He’s still here.” Jaehwan answer with such amused tone because he couldn’t imagine how loud Sungwoon would be later on. “He just can’t wait to do something with you, hyung.”

“Shit.” Sungwoon immediately curses when another squeeze on his ass makes his cock twitching under his pants. He overlooks at Jaehwan who looks so innocent in contrast of what his hands are doing to Sungwoon’s blooming cheeks right now. The younger male only mouthing a _‘what?’_ when Sungwoon glares at him.

“Better put your hands to do something useful rather than squeezing my ass, you little prick.” Sungwoon hisses before moaning loudly because Jaehwan already swiftly slides his hands to Sungwoon’s front and grabs the said part rather roughly. He left out a shaky breath because of the sudden tight grip on his stiffening girth.

“Oh, _something_ like this?” He smirks and Sungwoon knows he has been defeated. The smaller male feels quite aroused by a little touch as he leaning deeply and let Jaehwan’s hands doing what he needs to be doing down there with Sungwoon’s rather stiff girth. He then whimpers when Jaehwan bucks his hips about the same time his hands slides out from the shorter male pants.

Sungwoon can’t help but pushes Jaehwan down to the mattress in the corner of the room, placing himself atop the younger male and grinds their clothed cock in sinfully manner. He heard Jaehwan growl as he quite fastens his speed and both male heavy breath are never been apparent before this.

Their eyes are so hazy when Sungwoon driving down from his high driven state and crashing himself atop the dark brown male breathlessly. Jaehwan then chuckles after some sort moment and his shoulder been slapped lightly.

“We are not doing anything yet, hyung, but you seem breathless already.” He mocks, albeit playfully and could feel that the older male rolls his eyes quite strongly.

“Geez, let me catch my breath, you brat.” Sungwoon scoffs back. “I’m already old.”

The laughs echoing in the small, cramped room but Jaehwan can’t leave his witty remark upon this situation. “Last time I’ve checked you’ve just twenty four years old, hyung.” He said. “It’s almost half of my father’s age but he never called himself old as long as I remember.”

“Jesus. Kim Jaehwan.” Sungwoon then straighten up himself, but still lapping on the latter lying body on the mattress. “Can you just stop commenting on everything?”

The said male sporting an unknown smirk whilst sitting up, circling his arms on Sungwoon’s waist, eyes somewhat challenging as he looking back into Sungwoon’s dark orbs. “Unless you could make me scream out your name, I won’t stop comment on everything, how does it convince you?”

Sungwoon’s eyes glint with something darker and after one smearing kiss on the younger male lips, he will not back down.

“Oh, I hope you won’t regret it later, Kim Jaehwan.” He smirks cautiously, letting Jaehwan removes Sungwoon’s shirt in a swift motion. “I am beyond capable of doing it.”

Another cautious smirk appears.

“Prove it then, hyung.”

Sungwoon is rather gleefully to do it.

 

###

 

Sungwoon presses Jaehwan’s back to the mattress, caging the younger male in all four as Sungwoon’s much smaller stature hovering above him. Their clothed frictions are now long gone, scattered in the heap of the floor of Sungwoon’s cramped room. The younger male could feel that the heat starts creeping up on his face upon Sungwoon’s intense gazing.

“W-what?” He cracked a voice after such a long pause. “Do I have something weird on my face?”

The red haired male smirks lightly before start mapping Jaehwan’s face, trailing slowly from the forehead to his not so defined jawline before thumbing on Jaehwan’s quite plump lips, makes the younger male to hitch a heavy breath in between. Sungwoon then glanced up.

“No.” The older says in such a quiet tone, as if he is sharing secret that no one needs to know, except them. “You’re beautiful.”

A pink tint quickly smears into Jaehwan’s face and it can’t help Sungwoon to crashing their lips all over again. He feels so addicted with the taste of the younger male lips that he craves it for more by the time comes. His blushes also look so cute that Sungwoon feels a little bit possessive towards him.

Jaehwan is moaning softly when he felt such a stinging pain on his skin, somewhere between the juncture of his neck and shoulder as Sungwoon grazing his teeth on the supple flesh. But the pain quickly subsided by the soothing kiss that he immediately knows it would bloom into such purplish bruise, decorated on his pale skin, one over another.

Sungwoon then moves rather slowly to Jaehwan southern part, gives a good kitten licking all over the surface of the younger male skin, makes him whimpering in such delicate way. Sungwoon decided that he likes to hear more of those noises, so he did what he knows best with his skillful mouth.

The red haired male climbs down, nestled himself comfortably between the younger male legs after opening it up wider, grazing his teeth on another supple flesh of thighs. Sungwoon would love to see the blooming purplish bruises decorated Jaehwan’s skin, so he sucks and soothing both thighs simultaneously and leaving the younger male hisses in between.

He takes no time to fondling himself to the heavy looking twin balls of the younger male and Jaehwan’s moaning so loud. Sungwoon would snickers if he didn’t get himself so stuffed with the latter slick and thick girth, making such dirty slurping noises in between. He then heard Jaehwan would alternating in every curses word he ever known on Sungwoon’s twenty four years of life because the red haired male making him utterly good at this moment. He praises himself for that.

“Shit, hyung.” Jaehwan curses again when he opted to prop himself within his elbows, narrowing his eyes to whatever thing that Sungwoon does down there and he should admit that the older male never been looked so beautiful than this time, mouth being so stretched out on Jaehwan’s rather lengthy cock and he overlooks at him with such a proud gaze. He really knows that he’s been doing well and Jaehwan should acknowledge it.

Sungwoon could feel that his lips start to getting swollen as he challenges himself to take Jaehwan’s girth mouthful and the younger male gasps in surprise, eyes hooded looking at Sungwoon’s sinful act. It’s brushing lightly on Sungwoon’s throat with some few deeper swallows but when the older male encourages him that he will takes everything, Jaehwan surprisingly makes a deep hips rolls and Sungwoon chokes immediately.

“’m okay.” He reassures the younger male when he slides out momentarily but Jaehwan shakes his head vigorously.

“No.” Jaehwan insists. “I won’t let you die now choking on my cock and I’m doing nothing.”

Sungwoon chuckles but obeys. Jaehwan then gives a consolation kiss and the red haired male coos. “It’s cute that you worried about me, Jaehwan-ah.” He smiles and kisses back eagerly, earning a delightful hum for the sudden nickname that rolls out nicely on his tongue.

The dark brown haired male then flips Sungwoon on the mattress and earns him a loud and excited squeal from the older male. Jaehwan takes no time to get his hands to work diligently on Sungwoon’s fat, thick girth, stroking it mildly after spitting his saliva rather roughly. Sungwoon’s sharp intake of breath is heard when Jaehwan decided to slide his mouth to the said parts and bobs his head in no special rhythm.

Sungwoon left out a loud moan when Jaehwan surprisingly hollowed his cheeks on Sungwoon’s heavy cock inside his mouth before make a pop noise and wrecked the older male within time. Sungwoon is now a moaning mess when Jaehwan quickly alternating from swallowing Sungwoon’s cock and making other pops noises in no time. Jaehwan doesn’t look innocent as his appearance, the older quickly make a mental note to himself within his pleasurable state.

“Oh G-god fuck!” Sungwoon hisses, arches his back when Jaehwan makes the sinful noises with his mouth again and he thinks that he almost all over the edge. Jaehwan smirks as he slides out and Sungwoon whines at the lost of contact, eyes hooded heavily. The younger male then hoists Sungwoon up and crashing their lips rather roughly, before grazing his teeth in the same place that Sungwoon had been marked him earlier.

“I think that we already agreed that you’re bottoming me tonight, not the other way around, hyung.” Jaehwan reminds as he makes another bite on the supple flesh just below the juncture of Sungwoon’s left shoulder and the older male just hums in response, vaguely in between the stinging pain or he actually remembers their agreement earlier. Sungwoon is so wrecked by now but he needs to be on the upper hand for tonight.

“I do remember.” The older male said after one smearing kiss placed on his lips by Jaehwan as he finished decorating Sungwoon’s fair skin with beautiful love marks to be shown to the world. “You’ll do the other way around next time.”

Jaehwan giggles lightly as Sungwoon’s rummage the drawer next to his bed, looking for some left over lube he might thrown somewhere after some heated session he engaged with himself few days ago. The younger male heard a soft triumphant scream as Sungwoon now gestured Jaehwan to bending in all four after graciously showing his coated fingers.

“Oh, there’ll be next time as well?” He can’t help but asks in excited tone. “I’ll be really honored to do that then.” He concludes before moans loudly because Sungwoon is quite a man of action than words because how could he slide his nimble finger to Jaehwan’s ass without any warning.

The squelching noises soon filled the quite cramped room combined by the shaky breath of the dark brown haired male and a little bit mewl and whimper followed. Sungwoon presses deeper after loosening up the bundle of nerves on Jaehwan’s tight ass and God, the younger male shrieks few octave higher when Sungwoon’s finger finally got the sweet spot inside him.

Few more finger thrusts and Jaehwan’s heavy cock start leaking its precum. He whines and Sungwoon needs to muffle the loudness with his own mouth as his fingers keep working diligently to opening up the younger male’s ass because Sungwoon didn’t know how tight it will be when he slides his cock later and the thought itself already makes a heavy twitching on the stiff girth.

When he felt it’s opening up enough, Sungwoon quickly lining up on the entrance before guiding in with few thrusts and both male groans ever so loudly when Sungwoon’s cock finally settled inside the younger male tight ass. The heat itself is unbearable for Sungwoon as he heaves a deep breath simultaneously.

“Jesus.” He hisses when the clench become quite maddening even he is not moving yet. “Are you sure that you’re not a virgin, Jaehwan-ah? Because – how it become so tight like this, huh?”

The younger male responds by bucking his hips rather impatiently with a loud growl and Sungwoon moves immediately before he bursts without doing anything. It’s fast, deep and merciless thrusts since the beginning and the red haired male didn’t plan to slow down the pace until he heard his name being screams out loudly all over again. He puts his pride on that.

Another deep hips roll makes Jaehwan cries loudly because it surely hits his prostate and Sungwoon smirks so smugly and proud. The dark brown haired male becomes so flushed and his face falls flat on the plush pillow as Sungwoon keeps stabbing with maddening pace. His panting breath is so apparent in between calling out Sungwoon’s name with such a needy tone.

“ _Ah-_ hyung! P-please deeper…”

As Sungwoon declares himself as the man of action, he obliges and he clearly loves the loud chanting of his name rolling out from the younger male in such a filthy way. It more than a prove that he doing his job very – _very_ – diligently.

“You’ve got that, huh? You’ve got what I said earlier, right?” He stated with such a pride that Jaehwan couldn’t help but moaning ever so loudly because he felt utterly good, even the word itself couldn’t really describe his actual feeling is. His mind is already blurred with the worldly pleasure that Sungwoon gives within time.

Jaehwan is so helpless when Sungwoon become so abusive to the younger male’s sweet spot as he breathes hard from his nose and his knuckles gripping messily on the sheets beneath him. Sungwoon’s merciless thrust is beyond his imagination and Jaehwan sure that he looks overly wrecked right now but he still craves more and more Sungwoon that the older male sneers behind him.

“You look so greedy right now, Jaehwan-ah.” Sungwoon said between ragged breath because his throbbing cock is threatening to explode anytime soon and Jaehwan unconscious clenches on his girth will surely makes his mind goes blank, but he still got a hold of himself, albeit weakly. It’s clear that Jaehwan also already on the edge because of the whiny noises and his body starts to shake on Sungwoon’s steady holds.

“Hyung, I’m –“ He then explodes even without finishing his sentence, loading endless white strings of cum, dripping down from the younger male cock to the sheet beneath him. He cries when another load makes its way and Sungwoon curses as he can’t help but bursts inside Jaehwan’s tight ass at the same time. They fall down to the mattress immediately and a broken moan heard when Sungwoon explodes another cum.

It’s barely a silence occurs because their heavy breath are so apparent, echoing simultaneously within the cramped room. Bodies so flushed against each other, sweat prickles within the pores but it somehow glistening. Jaehwan fighting a heavy eyelids as Sungwoon slides out barely a moment later, become fast asleep as well and no one surely moving until the next morning.

 

###

 

Daniel nudges Seongwoo’s side in the midst of their chattering in the breakfast stall nearby Daniel’s and Jaehwan’s apartment upon seeing such a familiar pair enter and seated themselves across their table. Seongwoo waves and gestured the pair to join in as they have few seats left before them and he sure that both of them whine instantly over Daniel and Seongwoo smugly grins.

“So, what we have today?” Seongwoo immediately chimes. “Any good news?”

“Oh- look.” Daniel faked a gasp as he spotting few purple blotches on the pair neck. “Do you see what I see, babe?”

Seongwoo, as dramatic as ever, responds with the same enthusiasm whilst Jaehwan and Sungwoon couldn’t help but blushing as red as tomato both upon their friends antic and the remembrance of their fucking-like-bunny activities on last night and this morning, straight after wake up.

“I couldn’t imagine how loud both of you would be.” The black haired male scratches his chin with some amused tone. “Have you bleeding each other ears yet?”

Jaehwan groans but the other pair just laughing hardly before congratulates them sincerely. “Really, I didn’t expect such a rapid progress like this, but congratulation anyway.” Daniel wipes a fake tear on the corner of his eyes and Jaehwan scoffs lightly.

“Me too.” Seongwoo chirps in. “And now you can stop ogling on your-already-boyfriend whenever he comes around at the coffee shop, Sungwoon hyung.”

“I never do that.” The older male says in such a whiny tone, before glancing at the younger male seated beside him. “And who said that Kim Jaehwan here is my boyfriend?”

“Seongwoo just said.” Daniel speaks up. “Aren’t you, Jaehwan?” The auburn male asks rather curiously.

“I guess I am.” He said confidently. “Even it’s just less than a day.”

“So, are we having a double date this weekend?” Seongwoo suddenly suggests. “I think Woojin wouldn’t mind if I switch a day off with him, so he could be paired up with Jihoon for two days straight.”

“Hey, I didn’t agree on anything yet.” Sungwoon whines but no one is actually heard him and the red haired male didn’t know why he felt so restless.

Blame his old age.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been an old piece rotten in my computer and i've been reread through before decided to make it a post  
> well, congrats if you reach this part ^^  
> kudos and comments are really appreciated


End file.
